vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tubalcain Alhambra
Summary Tubalcain Alhambra (トバルカイン・アルハンブラ, Tobarukain Aruhanbura) is a member of the Millennium Organization, under the code name "Dandy" ("Dandyman" in the OVA). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Tubalcain Alhambra Origin: Hellsing Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Anti-Regeneration, Regeneration (High-Low), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Smashed staircases and helicopters easily, can tear Alucard apart) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Alucard) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Resisted Alucard's strength) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Hard for Alucard to damage) Stamina: Limitless (Vampiric body never tires) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Seemingly limitless number of Magic playing cards that can cut straight through steel shields and smash small buildings Intelligence: Above Average, manipulated the local police into helping him by promising to turn them into vampires. Weaknesses: He is arrogant, sunlight likely burns him and he's vulnerable to silver and blessed weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Playing Cards: Tubalcain's weapons of choice were razor-sharp playing cards. The cards were apparently magical in nature; they could cut through nearly anything (including flesh, stone, and a bullet), explode, and appear from thin air or other impossibly small hiding places. Before unleashing his Level One form, Alucard appeared to have great difficulty regenerating from damage inflicted by the cards. ** Telekinetic Card Control: Tubalcain was able to control his cards with his mind, allowing them to freely fly around his body or change trajectory mid-flight to hit a moving target. ** Card Double/Regeneration: When Alucard shot Alhambra in the face, he dissolved into a flurry of cards before reappearing elsewhere, fully healed. It seems that Tubalcain's cards were the equivalent of the masses of shadows and the pools of blood that appear when Alucard is shapeshifting or re-attaching limbs, or that the Tubalcain that was shot was an illusion or a doppelgänger used to distract Alucard (implied by Alhambra's comment that Alucard "fell into his trap" after his "double" disappeared). ** Card Shield: Alhambra could deflect attacks by rapidly spinning his cards in a circle around his body. He used this to protect himself from Seras' gunfire, forcing the fledgling vampiress to switch to her Harkonnen. * Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Alhambra's running speed appeared to rival even Alucard's, and he could dodge Alucard's bullets even if they were fired a few feet behind him. * Immortality: By being a vampire, Tubalcain cannot die by natural causes. * Gravity Manipulation: Alhambra appeared to be capable of defying gravity, enabling him to leap a great height and walk up vertical surfaces with ease. * Enhanced Strength: Tubalcain had superhuman strength as a vampire, enhancing the damage of his thrown cards and allowing him to briefly match Alucard's blow with one of his own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hellsing Category:Vampires Category:Card Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9